Faintly Toxic
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: AU. Takes place in OOTP. When cheery, flirty, bold Ginny Weasley is expelled from her school in Ireland, she moves back to England with her family. She meets her twin brother's best friends, intelligent Hermione and broody, tragic Harry. Full sum. inside!


AU

**AU. Ginny Weasley is the cheery, sultry, and gorgeous popular girl. Harry Potter is the broody, tragic hero with a saving people thing. When Ginny is kicked out of her all girls magic school and sent to Hogwarts with her twin brother, and Harry's best friend, their worlds collide. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione **

**By the way, if I ever make a trailer for this, or if you just wanted to know for some reason, I picture the main song of this story being "Faintly Toxic", it's a mixup by MTV of Linkin Park's "Faint" and Britney Spears's "Toxic". It's the perfect mix of the Harry and the Ginny in this story **

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley raged at her youngest child and only daughter. "HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! THAT SCHOOL OFFERED YOU A FULL SCHOLARSHIP!"

The gorgeous redhead rolled her eyes, slowly examining her new, unfamiliar surroundings. She had lived full time in a boarding school in Ireland, from the age of ten until the age of fifteen, resulting from her expulsion. At the beginning of each summer, her family would visit her, before returning to England. When her fuming parents had picked her up from Kings Cross Station, they had taken her to this strange, gloomy house in London instead of the homey, warm Burrow that she remembered.

"It's good to have you back, dear," her mother sniffled. "There is so much you have yet to learn..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Where are we?"

"This," a voice that simply commanded respect said, "is Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Ginny turned to find a tall, elderly man in long, eccentric robes standing behind her. She immediately recognized him from a Chocolate Frog card; Albus Dumbledore. Ginny knew she should be intimidated, but years of being the queen bee of an entire school had taught her to never be intimidated by anyone.

"And what, exactly, is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It is an organization designed to battle Lord Voldemort. I'm sure you've heard of his return," Dumbledore said. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I have. Westbrook focused a lot on Voldemort and his history," she said, crossing her arms. She ignored her parents' intakes of breath. "We had entire debates about how the Ministry handled things and the like."

"Then you'll fit in great here, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore smiled.

She smiled back at him before focusing her attention elsewhere and wandering into the kitchen after her mother. Sitting at the table was a black haired man, who looked worn and thin. Across from him was an even more worn looking man, with shabby robes, ruffled brown hair, and several scars on his face.

"Hello there," she greeted. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, the trouble maker," the black haired man said. "Sirius Black."

He waited for the scream, or the gasp, or the wide eyes, but found none. She simply raised her eyebrows at him. "Weird name. And you are?"

"Remus Lupin," he smiled lopsidedly.

"Even weirder name."

"Thank you," Remus grinned.

"So you're...not afraid of me?" Sirius said, looking confused.

"Should I be?" the redhead shot back. "In fact, I defended your case in a debate at my old school. Took me two hours; I won."

"Really now?" Sirius asked. "I should turn myself into the Ministry and let you take my case."

Ginny smirked at him. "Where's Ron? I've been wanting to see him..."

"Ron!" Sirius shouted. Grumbling and clumsy footsteps were heard until a rather messy, tall, and lanky teenage boy appeared.

"What, Sirius?"

"Hey big brother!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Little sister!" Ron laughed, hugging Ginny.

"By two minutes!" Ginny said, pouting.

"Yeah, well, I'm still older."

A brunette girl appeared behind him, with bushy hair, sparkly hazel eyes, and a pretty smile. Ginny appraised her for a moment, and watched as the girl practically withered under her intense scrutiny, resisting the urge to smirk. This girl was obviously of some relation to her family; no need to hate her...yet.

"Ginny, this is my best friend, Hermione. Hermione, my twin sister Ginny."

Ginny stuck her hand out and shook Hermione's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," was Hermione's light reply.

"My other best friend is here as well, but he's...sulking."

"Sulking," Ginny replied flatly. "Oh, please don't tell me you're friends with some depressed brooder!"

Hermione looked offended, Sirius barked out a laugh, and Remus watched in amusement. Mrs. Weasley clucked at her daughter while Ron smiled. "Sorry, sis, but it's something like that."

"Eh, it happens," Ginny shrugged. "I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs. Where's my room?"

"You'll be sharing with me," Hermione finally chimed in. "I can show you if you like."

"Yeah, please," Ginny said, using her kindest voice. If this girl was Ron's best friend, Ginny would try her hardest to find some positives to her. Even if her hair was horrible.

Ginny had developed a love for fashion, boys, flirting, and heartbreaking in her years at Westbrook. They were right next to Eastbrook, the boys' school, and Ginny was not only the captain of the girls' Quidditch team, but also skilled in the arts of dance and music, due to the enrichment classes at her school.

"So what was Westbrook like?" Hermione asked. "I've never really heard much about it."

"Oh, it was great," Ginny said, setting her trunk down. "A bit annoying, with only girls and such. I'm sure you can imagine how...catty...it could be. The teachers were great, our classes were extremely informative, and our enrichments rounded us well."

"Then why did you leave?" Hermione asked, perplexed, sitting on her own bed. "That sounds like a dream."

"I didn't leave voluntarily," Ginny said simply, taking a seat as well. "I was expelled."

"_Expelled?" _Hermione gasped. "How?"

Ginny resisted the urge to giggle at the girl's appalled expression. "It was the third time I'd snuck into Eastbrook and gotten caught in a...compromising...position."

This took a moment to register with Hermione, who blushed a faint pink. "Oh."

"So, what's Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, it's great. The people are great, minus most of the Slytherins, of course. And-"

She was cut off by the red head. "Slytherins?"

"Oh, there are four houses. Gryffindor, the one that Ron, Harry, and I are a part of, is for the brave and the bold. Hufflepuff is for the friendly and loyal. Slytherin is for the sly and cunning, and Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and sharp."

"So how do they sort you?" Ginny asked, completely baffled.

"Well, in your first year, at the Welcoming Feast, they use the Sorting Hat. They place it on your head, and it reads into your soul, and shouts to the hall which house you'll be in. Once you're sorted, you spend most of your time with that house. Each house has its own common room and dormitorys, protected by different things; statues, paintings, tapestries. They all hold passwords, which change periodically."

"We _definitely _didn't have things like that at Westbrook," Ginny grinned, looking excited. Hermione was pleased to see the girl exhibit an emotion other then cold and calculating.

Hermione watched as she stood and began to brush out her shimmery, gently curled hair that fell almost to her lower back. Her brown eyes were swirled with a golden green color, and highlighted with the perfect amount of mascara and eyeliner. Ginny glanced at a picture in front of the mirror, of Hermione, Harry, and Ron, almost sadly.

"Do you miss your friends?" Hermione asked, sensing a sadness from the girl.

"That would require having had them to begin with," Ginny said softly. Hermione watched as the girl suddenly dropped her walls, showing her vulnerable side. Suddenly, the shimmering, bubbly, and cheeky girl was not standing before her; in that girls place was a scared and lonely teenage girl.

"A girl like you must have had loads of friends," Hermione said.

"Followers, yes. But they were never friends. At a place like Westbrook, you never turned your back, because as soon as you did, there would be a knife in it. You never stopped to look down from the top, because as soon as you did, you'd be shoved off. I got to the top quickly, and because of that I never experienced true friendship,"

"Hogwarts is nothing like that," Hermione said, assurance lacing her voice. "You'll do great there. Some girls might not like you, simply because you're prettier then them, but that will happen anywhere. Plus, you have Ron, and you have me."

Ginny laughed slightly. "It's funny. I _just _met you, not half an hour ago, and yet I feel closer to you then the girls I shared a bedroom with for five years."

Hermione smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad. I could definitely use a girl around here."

Ginny grinned at her.

_Maybe this is what it's like, _she thought to herself, _to have a real, honest friend. _

**Okay, so I know it was rushed and I totally rushed Ginny's friendship with Hermione. And I know it seems as though I'm making Ginny perfect; but she will definitely have a bad side. She is not a very nice girl, and she's not so innocent and sweet. **

**Next chapter, she'll meet Harry. Please review! I'd really like a bit of feedback, to see if there's even any interest in this story. **

**And for anyone who might know it, Ginny will be a lot like Brooke Davis in many ways, from the tv show One Tree Hill. And Harry and Ginny's relationship will be quite a bit like Lucas and Brooke's as well. **


End file.
